


Thumbed Pages

by shamebucket



Category: Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Iambic Pentameter, Studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25277809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamebucket/pseuds/shamebucket
Summary: Horatio tries to convince Hamlet to make a good decision, possibly succeeds?
Relationships: Hamlet & Horatio
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Thumbed Pages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Small_Hobbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/gifts).



Prince Hamlet looked askance at his dear friend. "And how do you expect me to focus?" 

"Well," said Horatio, "to occupy..." 

"My thoughts?" Hamlet scoffed. "Father would not care." 

"... Indeed," Horatio sighed wearily, "he is dead, and thus has no opinion on how you spend your precious time alone." 

"My _Uncle_ should see that I am busy," was Hamlet's reply. "Grief runs deep in me - "

"So all the better to keep your mind sharp." Horatio did pat his good friend's back. "Give him no reason to suspect your plans." 

"And yet the classics are a bore. Why must we study?"

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, iambic pentameter might be _slightly_ off due to word constraints (specifically towards the end), but I tried to make it iambic at least...??


End file.
